


Children of The Moon

by Lukey_Lashton



Series: Children of the Moon [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 15-year-old Luke, 16-year-old Calum, 16-year-old Michael, 18-Year-Old Ashton, Alpha Ashton, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, Hurt Luke, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Not Beta Read, Violence, Werewolf Mates, Werewolf Packs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-10-10 22:42:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10449153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukey_Lashton/pseuds/Lukey_Lashton
Summary: Up in the most Northern part of Maine, deep in the forest, is probably one of the best kept secrets in the world. Tucked away in a nature preserve are six packs of werewolves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this has been HEAVILY edited and I'm turning this into a chaptered work. The other work in this series will eventually be removed once I edit it and place it where it fits in the story.

Up in the most Northern part of Maine, deep in the forest, is probably one of the best kept secrets in the world. Tucked away in a nature preserve are six packs of werewolves. Each pack is controlled by an Alpha with an Omega mate by their side. In the Southern corner of the werewolves preservation, Alpha Ashton Irwin recently took control of his pack. At eighteen years old he’s been gifted with two mates. The eldest, Michael, has already turned Beta but Luke has yet to turn. The Alpha is almost certain the youngest will turn Omega with his soft nature. 

Luke is laying on the grass while Michael’s wolf is wrapped around him. The tawny colored wolf has his green eyes closed, content just laying close to his mate. Their Alpha is gone for the day, meeting at the North Western pack to discuss the Alpha that’s about to present in September. Her mate, an Omega named Tom, presented only two days ago. With werewolves, when they shift for the first time they see their mate. Even if they’ve already met their mate. Since the Omega turned first now the Six Packs are certain of who the new Alpha will be. 

When an Alpha comes of age, they begin to lead the pack and the previous Alpha steps away. It’s a process that lasts until the new Alpha is eighteen, and by then they’re ready to lead on their own. Not in Ashton’s case, the last Alpha of the South Western pack abandoned the pack as soon as Ashton turned. Michael huffs as the distressed scent Luke gives off. The small blond has been getting easily agitated whenever Ashton is away from him. Michael knew it was from how soon Luke’s shift was, he was the same way the month before his shift. Michael’s wolf licks the side of Luke’s face to pacify his unturned mate. Ann Marie Irwin walks towards the two teens lounging on the green and waits until Michael shifts back to speak. “I just got a call from Ashton, he says he’ll be back in an hour.” 

Luke grumbles on the grass and Michael tugs at the younger boy’s fringe teasingly. “It’s not that long grumpy pants.” The blue eyed teen gets up with a huff, stalking to the house designated for him, Michael, and Ashton. He slams the door closed and flinches at the loud sound. Since the start of June his senses have been on the fritz. 

He trots to their room, grabbing Ashton’s clothes and throwing them on. The feeling of having his Alpha’s clothes on despite being unturned soothes him. He hears the door open and draws into himself. “Luke, angel, I know you’re uncomfy right now but it’s only for a little bit longer.” Luke growls, wanting to be alone. “Lucas don’t try to fight with me, you know you won’t win.” Michael grabs Luke and turns him around. The blond recoils, growling at Michael harder. 

“Leave me alone Michael, please.” Michael steps away, leaving the room without another word. Luke feels the tension in the room and opens the window, clambering out and sneaking off into the thick forest. He knows where he’s going, there’s a small lake that divides Ashton and the Southern pack’s territories. The three mates have rested there before, playing in the water while remaining on their side of the border. Luke walks at a leisurely pace, sitting at the bank of the lake and kicking his shoes and socks off. He lays down, sand getting in his blond hair. Luke lets his eyes slip closed, breathing softly to try and ease his wound up body. 

X0X

Luke wakes up to splashing in the lake. He jerks up, cerulean eyes widening as he watches one wolf swim across the lake, another running across the perimeter. He scrambles up, running as fast as he can into the forest. Now Luke knows he can’t outrun a werewolf, Ashton and Michael have proven it multiple times, but he’s hoping,  _ hoping _ , that he can make it far enough to let Michael catch his scent. 

The foliage on the forest floor cuts into his feet but Luke’s pace never slows. There’s a loud bark and Luke is tackled to the ground. He flips over to his back just as jaws clamp down tightly on his neck. Luke screams, kicking at the first wolf until the second wolf catches up and clamps down hard on his leg. Luke stills, limp in the jaws of two beasts. The second wolf pulls on his leg, dragging him through the dirt while the first wolf releases his neck and follows by his head. 

Tears begin flowing down Luke’s face as he’s dragged towards the lake. He kicks the second wolf in the jaw weakly and the first wolf bites his neck again. He feels the skin breaking in his neck and blood beginning to pour down his shin. It stains the second wolf’s sandy fur blood red. Luke whimpers high in his throat, cerulean eyes clouded with tears. The wolves start dragging him back towards their territory again. Luke gives up fighting, letting tears fall as blood pours from his leg. 

Barking startles both of the wolves from their mission, a black wolf barrelling towards them. The second wolf drops Luke’s leg, running towards the black wolf, colliding with them in a flurry of fangs. When it starts to look like the sandy wolf might be losing to the black one, the wolf around Luke’s throat runs to join the fight. 

Luke goes to stand, to run, but his right leg buckles the second he puts weight on it. More barking makes the young teen freeze up in fear but he relaxes the moment Michael’s wolf comes up next to him and shifts, taking the youngest into his arms. “I’ve got you, don’t worry Luke I’ve got you.” Both teens hear Ashton’s wolf  tearing across the forest as he attacks the bloodstained wolves. He’s bigger than all the other wolves, a trait that proves he’s an Alpha. The two wolves retreat once Ashton breaks the sandy wolf’s leg with a powerful snap of his jaws. Michael covers Luke’s wound with his hand to try and stop some of the bleeding but the red liquid just stains his fingers. Ashton rounds on the black wolf, ears flattening against his head as he gets ready to pounce. 

“Ashton don’t!” Luke shouts, startling the Alpha. Hazel eyes stare back at him, anger fading as he looks at his little mate. “He tried to save me Ash.” Luke’s voice is weak but Ashton hears him. The black wolf shifts and Luke gasps, he’s beautiful. His dark skin is glistening with sweat, brown eyes staring straight at Luke. Ashton forces the boy to be in his line of sight before trotting over to his two mates. He shifts, grabbing Luke’s tear-stained face in his hands. 

“We’re going to get you all patched up okay? Let’s get you home. You, walk in front of them, if you move out of my sight I will find you. I know this territory better than you know the palm of your hand.” Ashton shifts back and watches Michael hoist Luke into his arms. The blond whimpers, fading in and out of consciousness as Michael carries him.

Ashton trots behind all of them, his senses all focused on keeping his mates safe. Michael looks down at Luke, his eyes closed while he breathes shallowly. 

X0X

Ashton shifts the second they’re by their home. “Mom, Mom!” Ann Marie comes running to them, gasping at the blood dripping down Luke’s leg. “Help him, please Mommy.” 

“Michael, take him to my house and lay him on the kitchen table. What happened baby?” Ashton shakes his head, confusion clouding his head. 

“They were trying to drag him over the border,” the stranger speaks up, “They were from the Southern pack.” Ashton and his mother stare at the stranger. 

“I’m restraining you until my mate is conscious again.” The stranger holds his hands out for Ashton to take. The young Alpha stalks over to his mother’s house and pushes the Beta to the ground. His mom goes inside, his younger sister returning a few seconds later with a pair of handcuffs. 

“Mom said to give you these,” she eyes the teen who Ashton cuffs to the banister of the porch before returning inside. Ashton runs over to the kitchen island, Luke’s unconscious, bleeding form stretched over it. Michael holds his pale hand and Ashton puts his own hand over both of theirs. Anne Marie disinfects the gash on his leg, grabbing a sterile needle and threading it. Michael averts his eyes, squeamish around needles. 

Ashton holds his mates’ hands tightly, his eyes never moving from the needle his mom works through Luke’s skin. When she finishes she moves to Luke’s neck, examining the bite marks. “Whoever did this, they didn’t mean to kill him. If they wanted to kill him they could have crushed his windpipe with one bite. They avoided his carotid, I’m guessing biting on his throat was to keep him from fighting back.” She runs a hand through the blond’s fringe with the worry of a mother and disinfects his wounds. 

“Shouldn’t you be stitching him up?” Michael has his head resting on Ashton’s shoulder. 

“The wounds are too small to be stitched. I’ll bandage his wounds though.” Anne Marie smiles at Michael’s worry, trying to mask her own. 

X0X

Luke wakes slowly, looking for his mates before relaxing. Ashton sighs in relief and brings Luke’s hand up to kiss it. “Luke,” Ann Marie catches his attention, “You need to stay off that foot alright? At least for a week or two.” Luke nods softly and stretches his arms to be carried. Michael obliges, wrapping the youngest up in his arms and carting him back to their house. Ashton waits until his mates are gone to rise up from his chair. Ann Marie brings her son into her arms, holding him as close as she can. 

“I thought I was gonna lose him. If they had gotten him over the border.” Ashton squeezes her slightly. 

“You didn’t lose him honey, he’s right here. Now go be with him, he needs his Alpha.” Ashton breaks away and grabs the key to the handcuffs on his way out. The Alpha unlocks the strange Beta from the banister and leads him to his house. He pushes the young wolf onto the couch and growls at him to stay put. Ashton runs back to their room, embracing Luke when he gets to the bed.

“My sweet baby, how are you feeling?” Luke burrows into Ashton’s chest, clinging to the Alpha with all his strength. Michael keeps a hand on Luke’s back to show he’s there too. 

“I was so scared Ashton. I tried to fight but they just hurt me. I… I thought they were gonna kill me.” Ashton holds Luke as tightly as he can, wanting to be as close as possible to his young mate. Luke whimpers and whines into Ashton’s chest, still in a decent amount of pain from his wound. 

“I’m gonna keep you safe Luke,” he doesn’t want to leave his mates, being so close to them is helping his emotionally exhausted body. But there’s still the problem of the Beta in his living room. When he goes to leave, Luke tries to cling to him violently, starting to cry again. “I’ll be right back, I promise sweaty.” He passes the youngest to Michael who kisses Luke’s tearstained face to pacify him. 

Ashton closes the door softly, staring down the Beta on his couch. “I’m going to ask you some questions. If you’re lying I’m throwing you out of this territory and alerting the hunters of your presence. Who are you?”  

“My name is Calum Hood,” the Beta-Calum, stares just past Ashton’s head. 

“Which pack are you from?” 

“I don’t belong to any pack.” Ashton looks Calum square in the eyes, interpreting his response. 

“Why did you save my mate?” Calum shuffles awkwardly before meeting Ashton’s gaze. 

“I was trying to find something to drink when I heard those two wolves attack him. I could smell that he hasn’t shifted yet and I have no idea why two wolves would attack an unturned. So I helped him.” Ashton sighs, putting his head in his hands. 

“Do you know what position this puts me in Calum?” 

“I honestly don’t, I’ve just been trying to find out how each pack works and try to make a decision on which one I would ask to join.” Ashton groans even louder, he senses Michael perk up in the next room. 

“What do you think about my pack?” 

“I’d need to stay longer to truly form an opinion on your pack, Alpha.” Calum smirks at the Alpha who looks up and shakes his head. 

“If I let you stay, I’ll be watching you like a hawk. You’ll stay on this couch until I decide you’re trustworthy enough to stay.” 

“I understand.” 

“You can explorer the house as much as you want. I’m going to my mates now.” Ashton gets up, returning to the bedroom and crawling in next to Luke. The blond curls up on Ashton’s chest and strokes his curls. “Go to sleep Lukey, you’ve had a rough day.” 

“Only if you go to sleep first,” Luke smiles despite the events of today. Michael rolls over and throws his arm over Luke’s waist. 

“Both of you go to sleep. Luke, I know you’re scared but we’ll protect you. Ashton, I know you want to stay up to protect Luke but you can’t protect him if you’re exhausted. So let’s please go the fuck to sleep.” Ashton laughs and pets Michael’s growing fringe. 

The Alpha slips his eyes closed and falls asleep content to be by his two mates. 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you guys think? Do you like the edits that have been made? Are you excited for the next chapter? Please leave a comment and let me know!
> 
> X


End file.
